


Things We Lose Come Back to us In the End

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Bed Rest, Blood Payment, Blood and Torture, Blood money, Collasped Lung, Crying Jughead Jones, Developing Relationship, Drowning, Established Relationship, FP Jones Bed Rest, FP Jones Collasped Lung, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones Needs a Hug, FP Jones Stitches, FP Jones Tortured, FP Jones Whipped, FP Jones crying, FP Jones gets Chemical Burns, FP Jones in the hospital, FP Jones raped, FP Jones sings, Father-Son Relationship, Fixing relationship, Forsythe Pendleton I Tries, Good Grandparent Forsythe Pendleton I, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Forsythe Pendleton I, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Bed Rest, Jughead Jones Drowning, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Panic Attack, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones Whipped, Jughead Jones gets Hypothermia, Jughead Jones in the hospital, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Panic Attacks, Past enemies, Payment, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective FP Jones II, Protective Forsythe Pendleton I, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sick Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent FP Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Spoilers, Stitches, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Torture, Whipping, Worried FP Jones II, chemical burns, falice - Freeform, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Jug Is happy, his grandpa Is In town trying to make an effort with his son and trying to get to know his grandson. But they have not seen the last of Bret. Bret still wants to finish off Jug and with what FP did to his face he wants to make Jug suffer first and right In front of FP. Forsythe needs to prove to FP he changed. What better way than rescuing his son and grandson from the same school that tried to kill him?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & FP Jones II, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Francis DuPont, Jughead Jones/Bret Weston Wallis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Things We Lose Come Back to us In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Begins when Forsythe Is confronting Mr. DuPont at Stonewall In The Locked Room episode. Seeing how that Is the latest Riverdale episode spoilers alert. Even though I did change a few things In the scenes from that episode. 
> 
> Note 2: I really do hope we see more of FP’s dad/Jughead’s grandpa In the rest of Season 4 plus Season 5! And I really really hope we see a good, beautiful, loving, and close father/son relationship between him and FP!!!! And of course the same with him and Jughead! And before you jump on me with the crap about FP and Jughead not being In Season 5 1: Wait and see before you believe random bullshit! 2: If It’s not bullshit I certainly will not be watching that Season!!!! To me the show means nothing without FP and Jughead!!!!

Forsythe: It’s over Francis

DuPont: You call me a thief and a coward. Well, I’m not. I’m a builder. I built the Baxter Brother franchise and with that money I helped built this school. Without me neither would exist. 

Charles: Francis DuPont you’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you In a court of law.

DuPont: Never, a writer’s power Is In his words. I am a man of honor until the end. But, you people are right about one thing. You do know too much. And even In death I am willing to take one of you with me. Who better then-

Suddenly DuPont grabbed Jughead’s arm hard pulling him Into him and with the other hand holding a knife against Jughead’s throat. Jughead tried to get the knife off of him with the free hand but DuPont’s grip was too tight.

DuPont: I see my way out. I see my way out of all of this. And he’s coming with me.(Slowly backing away towards a window)

Forsythe: You’re not going anyway Francis. Let the boy go. Slowly withdraw the knife and back away from my grandson.

DuPont thought “I don’t want any of these people coming with me to the afterlife.” Before anyone could do anything he let go of Jughead and jumped out the window. Charles and Betty ran to the window as FP ran over to Jughead.

FP: You okay boy?(Put his hand on Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead: Yeah, I’m okay dad

Charles took Bret, Donna, and Joan away. After talking to Donna and Joan Bret was next.

Bret: Have I actually been charged with the crime?

Charles: You’re facing hard time with both attempted murder and the creation and possession of Illegally recorded sex tapes. Featuring fellow students Including Jughead and Betty. Now, I’m willing to reduce your charge to only attempted murder If you turn over your collection of video tapes.

Bret: Here’s my counter offer, reduce my charge to conspiracy after the fact and my lawyer will plead down to community service. Or Betty and Jughead’s sex tape will be released to the World Wide Web.

Charles: Let me think It over

He left. Soon the door opened again.

Bret: That was quick

He saw It was FP and Jughead

Bret: What the hell Is this?

FP: The counter to your counter

He started punching Bret’s face until It was a bloody mess. After an hour FP and Jughead left Charles returned.

Charles: I understand you decided to corporate with our Investigation and reveal the location of your tapes.

After the tapes were found and destroyed Jughead and Betty went to the bunker to grab all of his stuff. When Jughead and Betty returned home they saw FP and Forsythe talking at the kitchen table.

FP: Hey boy, Betty

Betty: I’ll be right down

She went upstairs

Jughead: Grandpa, I thought you left.

Forsythe: Not yet

FP: You joining us for dinner?

Jughead: Actually Betty and I were going to meet Archie and Veronica at Pops. Unless you want me to stay?

FP: No, go have fun

Jughead: Should I, say goodbye?

Forsythe: I don’t know, I have a feeling your father and I will still be talking when you get back.

Jughead smiled at his dad then started to walk away.

FP: Hey, hold on kiddo

He walked over to Jughead putting his hands on his shoulders.

FP: I don’t know what’s going to happen between him and me. But we’re talking so that’s something. Thank you, you made all of this happen.

He pulled Jughead Into a tight hug running his fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead.

FP: Go have fun(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

As FP went back over to his dad Jughead and Betty left.

Forsythe: You and I could have had that growing up. But I was such an asshole.

FP: Well, I hope you're here to make up for It. Not just to me but to my kids. 

Forsythe: I have a lot of years to make up for. But I’m sure going to try my best. I’m sorry to hear about your best friend Fred Andrews.

FP: Thank you

Forsythe: So, you and Alice Cooper huh?

FP laughed

FP: Yes, me and Alice Cooper. Actually Charles Smith Is our birth son. We weren’t careful In high school.

Forsythe: Well, I’ll have to get to know her when she gets home.

FP: Please do

They spent all night talking. FP told him everything both him and Jughead had been through and experienced since Jughead’s freshman year. Later that night Forsythe was asleep on the couch when Betty busted Inside the house. She quickly ran upstairs to her mom’s room to see her mom sound asleep but FP was not there. She saw some kind of gas can on the floor. She had to wake Forsythe! She rushed downstairs. But all the noise must have woken him because he was now sitting up.

Forsythe: Betty right? What’s going on?

Betty: I got a text from Charles. Bret escaped from jail! Jughead and I were making our way home when we were knocked out. When I woke Jughead was gone! FP Is gone and my mom Is not waking up! Bret took them! He took Jughead and FP! We need to save them!

Forsythe: We’ll save them. Come on, let’s get The Serpents!

Meanwhile FP woke up In a warehouse tied to a chair and gagged. He could see his son on a mattress naked with his hands tied behind his back. Bret was standing by the mattress naked.

Bret: Enjoy the show FP. I been wanting to do this since I watched yours and Betty’s sex tape Jughead.

Jughead: No!(Cried as Bret pulled his legs open)

With a hard push he pushed his dick Into Jughead’s hole and started thrusting hard and fast causing Jughead to whimper.

Bret: Yes! So good! Enjoying watching me fuck your son FP?

FP struggled and screamed angrily. But It was hopeless. 

Jughead: Let me go!

Bret: When I’m done there won’t be any fight left In either of you.

Jughead: Please no(Whimpered) 

Bret: You really did make a beautiful boy FP(Moaned)

Jughead sobbed as Bret licked the tip of his dick. 

Jughead: Please don’t(Whined)

Jughead cried out as Bret pulled him up so he was now on Bret’s lap riding his dick.

Bret: Ride me Jughead

Jughead: Please stop!(Cried)

Jughead whimpered as Bret cummed.

Bret: Keep crying, It’s music to my ears(Laughed)

Jughead: You don’t need to do this(Crying)

Bret: Oh, yes I do

Jughead whimpered as Bret licked his right cheek.

Bret: You’re so tight! You’re taking my cock so well!

After two more hours Bret stopped bouncing Jughead and pulled out. Jughead pulled his knees to his chest sobbing and shaking hard.

Bret: You both are pathetic trailer park trash. This Is going to be so much fun(Laughed)

Jughead cried out as Bret kicked him In the back. Bret grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking him forwards so that he’s on his knees. All of a sudden Jughead starts to feel nausea.

Bret: We’re just getting started, and I am not stopping till I see you both bleed.

Bret lowers a knife towards Jughead’s right arm. Jughead holds his breath, eyes squeezing tight as the first contact is made. The pain that meets him Is excruciating. The sting Is unbearable as Bret lifts the blade. The knife slicing through his skin In two long, drawn out strokes that only heighten his pain. Tears cold as they race down his cheeks, body seizing with the pain. Sweat slicks Jughead’s skin. Jughead sobs brokenly, breathing stilted as his vision blurs. A dull throb emanates from his right arm. Jughead watches the blade coming towards his skin once more. Jughead’s head Is pounding, lungs heaving. Jughead sobs, hoping for the torture to end. And yet Bret drags the dagger against him again. This time the left arm. The sharp pain Is too much and his body begins to tremble. Slowly, the world begins to fade In spots of black. Jughead’s body goes limp to the floor. FP fights and sobs as Bret drags Jughead Into a different room shutting the door. FP couldn’t stand the thought of losing his baby boy.

FP: Please, don’t hurt him anymore. Hurt me Instead.(Sobbed and muffled)

Bret dragged Jughead’s weak body to a wall chaining his arms to the wall.

Jughead: It hurts, It hurts. Please, please, don’t hurt me. Please no more.(Sobbed weakly)

Bret walked back Into the other room.

Bret: Quit the show huh FP?

FP gave a muffle cry as Bret stabbed him In the side. Bret walked back Into the room he dragged Jughead. Five hours now went by of FP sobbing wondering If his baby boy was alive or had more Injuries. Meanwhile Forsythe and some of The Serpents finally arrived searching all the rooms.

Forsythe: FP?! Jughead?! Where are you?!(Called loudly) 

He ran Into the room to see FP tied to a chair and gagged.

Forsythe: FP!

He ran over to him

Forsythe: Are you alright?!(Put his hand on FP’s left shoulder)

FP shook his head no. Forsythe took the gag out.

FP: You actually came to save us

Forsythe: Of course I did

He untied FP causing him to fall on his knees on the floor.

Forsythe: Where’s Jughead?

FP: Bret has him. He’s hurting him.

Forsythe: We’ll help him. Come on.

FP cried out In pain as Forsythe helped him up and put FP’s arm around his neck helping him walk. Meanwhile Bret had dragged Jughead behind the warehouse and over to the river.

Bret: This time you will die. No one will be able to save you.

Jughead: Help! Please leave me alone!(Cried)

Bret held his head under the water and soon Jughead went limp. All The Serpents along with Charles, Forsythe, and FP ran over.

FP: No! Leave him alone!

Forsythe: You hurt my family. By the time I’m done with you It won’t just be your face that needs healing.

Bret laughed

Bret: They deserved It. I’ll keep hurting them until they pay for everything. I do have to say though FP, you created such a delicious boy. I spent the rest of the time tasting his cute little body.

Charles: This time Mr. Weston Wallis you will be sentenced to death. Effective Immediately. 

Charles handed Forsythe his gun. Forsythe shot Bret In every part of his body killing him. FP didn’t care how weak he felt. He let go of his dad falling to his knees and crawled over to his son.

FP: Jughead(Pulled him out of the water)

FP: Honey(Pulled him Into his arms and cradled him) 

FP: Breathe, baby breathe(Rubbing his right cheek)

FP: Please honey, Jughead! Jughead please!(Crying as he shook him hard)

Jughead coughed then slowly opened his eyes.

Jughead: Daddy(Whispered weakly)

FP: I’m right here. Your okay Juggie. Everything’s alright honey.(Continuing to rub his cheek)

He pulled Jughead Into a tight hug kissing his forehead.

Charles: You’re too weak to carry him dad. I’ll take him. 

Charles pulled Jughead Into his arms and FP cried out again as his dad pulled him up putting FP’s arm around his neck. Man FP felt so weak and the pain from his stab wound was excruciating. Neither him nor Jughead needed a hospital though. Once FP and Jughead were brought home they were put In their beds. Charles wrapped Jughead’s arm cuts In gaze and Forsythe stitched up FP’s stab wound.

Forsythe: I want you relax and take It easy. That means you’re staying In this bed. We don’t need you tearing your stitches. 

FP: No, Jug, he needs me(Cried as he tried to get off the bed)

Forsythe: No, he needs his dad to heal. I got him FP, I’ll take care of him.(Pushed him gently back Into the bed)

A tear went down FP’s right cheek

FP: Thank you dad I-

There was a long pause. But after everything his dad did for them It felt right to give their relationship another chance. It felt right to say this for the first time ever.

FP: I love you

Forsythe sighed both sadly and happily hearing his son say that for the first time ever.

Forsythe: I love you too son(Rubbing FP’s right cheek)

He kissed his forehead

Forsythe: Get some sleep, please

He left the room and went downstairs

Forsythe: He really needs rest and healing. I’m sorry Alice, but I really recommend sleeping somewhere else until he Is better.

Alice: I understand. And thank you, for everything you have done for him. And for Jughead. Are you staying the night too?

Forsythe: I’m staying until they’re both better. I’m not leaving them. I’m going to take care of them. And once they’re better I am moving to a house closer to them.

All of a sudden they heard Jughead crying and screaming for his dad. Forsythe rushed upstairs to find Jughead sitting up In his bed panting and drenched In sweat. 

Forsythe: Jughead, what’s wrong?(Ran over and sat on the bed)

Forsythe: Jughead look at me. What’s wrong?

Jughead: I had a nightmare

Forsythe: It’s okay, you’re okay now(Squeezed his right shoulder)

Forsythe: Jesus kid, you’re drenched In sweat and you’re freezing. What’s going on? Are you sick? Talk to me kid, what’s wrong?

Jughead: I’m so cold

Forsythe: Let’s get you out of these clothes and Into a warm bath.

Forsythe: It’s okay, come on(Helped him to his feet)

He took Jughead to his bathroom and sat him on the toilet. He stuck a terminator Into Jughead’s mouth. Soon It beeped. 

Forsythe: Okay, let’s see(Took It out)

It was 92.1

Forsythe: Oh no

Forsythe: Come on, let’s raise your temperature.

He took off Jughead’s clothes so he was only In his boxers. Jughead was shivering and terrified. 

Forsythe: Jughead, what’s wrong? Come on, we need to get you warmed up.

Jughead: I ….. I don’t want to grandpa

Forsythe realized his grandson wasn’t ready to be In water after he was just drowned by Bret. 

Forsythe: Do you want me to stay In here with you?

Jughead nodded yes

Forsythe: Come on, get In

Forsythe: That’s It, that’s It(Slowly helped Jughead Into the tub)

Forsythe: See, nice and warm

Forsythe: You’re okay kid, just relax(Squeezed Jughead’s left shoulder)

Alice knocked on the door

Alice: I was just coming to say goodnight and check on Jughead. Is everything okay?

Forsythe: I think I should check to make sure the yelling didn’t wake up FP. Can you watch him please?

Alice: Of course

She walked over to the tub as Forsythe left. 

Alice: Everything okay Jughead?

Jughead just continued to look straight ahead.

Alice: Jughead It’s Alice, please look at me.

Jughead suddenly passed out

Alice: Jughead no!(Quickly grabbed him)

She could feel his pulse was very fast.

Alice: Oh my god(Whispered) 

Alice: Everything’s going to be okay honey. I’m getting you to the hospital.

She took him out of the tub and wrapped him up In a big towel.

Forsythe: FP Is sound asleep. What’s going on? What’s wrong?(Walked In)

Alice: He needs the hospital now. You stay with FP, I’ll take Jughead.

Forsythe: As much as I want to stay with FP I need to be the one to take Jughead to the hospital. I saw what happened. So If they have questions I’m better fit to answer. 

Alice nodded yes and put the unconscious boy In his arms. He rushed Jughead to the hospital. Once Jughead was In a hospital bed and the doctors did what they needed a doctor walked over to Forsythe.

The doctor: Your grandson has Hypothermia. What happened? And what happened to his arms?

Forsythe: Both he and my son were kidnapped. When I got there to rescue them the guy had Jughead under water. I don’t know what the guy did to his arms. But just like my son I gave him stitches. 

The doctor: And what have you done since seeing the symptoms of Hypothermia? 

Forsythe: I tried giving him a warm bath

The doctor: That explains the Irregular heartbeats. Don’t worry, you got him here just In time and he’s going to be just fine. He’ll be back to himself soon. But you’re not supposed to give a person with Hypothermia hot baths or showers.

Forsythe: I’m sorry I-

The doctor: It’s okay, you didn’t know. I gave him CPR and he Is awake now and breathing fine. We have blankets and a warm compress on him and gave him hot chocolate. He Is warming up just fine and just needs relax and to take It easy. You can take him home In the morning. And by morning I mean 11AM. It’s 12AM now. You can see him now.

Forsythe walked Into Jughead’s room and pulled up a seat next to the bed.

Jughead: Grandpa?

Forsythe: I’m here kid. Please get some sleep now. You need It.

Jughead still felt weak and exasted and dozed off Immediately. And knowing Jughead was okay Forsythe dozed off In the chair. Later that day Forsythe brought Jughead back home to see FP crying at the kitchen table. As soon as FP saw Jughead he engulfed him Into a tight hug and kissed his forehead.

FP: I almost lost you(Said shakenly) 

Jughead: We almost lost each other

Forsythe: I don’t want to Interrupt. But, let me see your stitches son.

FP shakenly lifted up his shirt. After Forsythe checked he sighed relivly. 

Forsythe: You’re healing up nicely. You both are. How about I give you two some time alone together. After what you both been through you two need It. Starting today I am moving closer to you two. I am going to be part of your lives now. Alice Is helping me find a house today and we’re taking JB and Betty so we can give you two the time alone you deserve.

He rubbed FP’s right cheek then left with Alice, Betty, and JB. FP pulled Jughead to the couch and back Into his arms as they sat down.

FP: We’re okay now kiddo. Were both okay. The doctors called Alice and told her about your Hypothermia. But your okay now. Bret Is dead and will never hurt anyone ever again. Listen, I’m going to heat up the food Alice made for us.

Jughead: Dad, your wound was worst then mine. Why don’t you let me do It?

FP: No, no I feel better as long as I keep taking my medicine now. Why don't you let me do this and you just sit here and rest.

After making the lunch FP walked back over to the couch. After the food FP was the first to speak again.

FP: And what about you? How are you feeling pain wise? 

Jughead: Sore, but better. A lot better, hurts less then yesterday.

FP: Good, you’re not going back to school till the day after tomorrow. Same with me and work. You and I are going to recover together. 

He kissed Jughead’s forehead. Tears started to form In Jughead’s eyes.

Jughead: But I want to go back to school. After what I been through I need be back In my real school with my real friends.

FP: I get that Juggie, but I don’t think your body Is ready. I’m sorry Jug.

Jughead cried Into his dad’s left shoulder.

FP: Shh, It’s okay baby

FP started humming “You’ll Be In My Heart” softly while rubbing Jughead’s back. The back rub felt so good and so did the humming.

Jughead: Please, don’t stop(Sobbed)

They ended up falling asleep together on the couch In each other’s arms. At 2:30PM FP woke up to see Jughead still asleep and that they were still alone. FP slowly got off the couch without waking his son and got a drink of water. As soon as he heard Jughead crying he ran back over to the couch to see him thrashing. All Jughead could see Is that he was back In the warehouse. But this time It was opposite positions. Jughead was tied to a chair, gagged, and forced to watch Bret thrust his dick Into FP’s ass nice and slow as FP whined and looked away from his son In shame. Jughead sobbed.

Jughead: Stop please(Sobbed and muffled)

While fucking FP’s ass Bret started giving him cuts on his back with a knife.

Jughead: No stop! Let him go!(Cried and muffled)

Soon Jughead saw he was home on the couch and his dad was sitting there with a worried look. Jughead started sobbing hard.

FP: Come here, I’m right here Juggie. Calm down. What happened?(Pulled Jughead tight Into his arms running his hand through his black hair)

Jughead: Bret had us back In that warehouse. Except It was the other way around. I was forced to watch him hurt you while I was tied to a chair and could do nothing to stop him. I’m sorry dad, did I wake you?

FP: No, I was already awake. But listen son, I want you to wake me. Okay? I want you to wake me when you’re having nightmares or just having trouble sleeping.

Jughead let out a choked sob

FP: Bret’s dead sweetheart, we’re both right here.

Soon they heard a male voice say “Not for long.” FP saw a man around Forsythe’s age and quickly pushed Jughead behind him.

FP: Who are you?

The man: Good you two are alone. My name’s Dalaysia Boycer. Let’s just say FP, that your dad wasn’t just a drinker and a smoker while you were growing up. He was a compulsive gambler so he could pay for the alcohol and cigs. One day It was him VS me with the gambling. He lost. But before I could do anything he took off with both my money and his. Now, he’s going to pay me back In blood. His son’s and grandson’s blood. 

Dalaysia took out a pocket knife. Jughead wanted to curl up In a ball. He was completely terrified. Bret or not his dream was real. This guy was going to force him to watch his dad being tortured or even the other way around again. Jughead couldn’t bring himself to talk or move. Dalaysia blew Devil’s Breath Into their faces then took off with them. When FP and Jughead finally snapped out of It they were both In different rooms of a basement. Before Jughead could take In anything Dalaysia spread his legs and started licking Jughead’s hole.

Jughead: No stop! Please!(Cried)

Meanwhile Forsythe returned to the Cooper/Jones house with Alice, Betty, and JB.

Forsythe: FP? Jughead?(Called)

He saw the note on the kitchen table. The note said “You took my money. Now I take your blood. I can get money from somewhere else. But you, you will never see or have your son and grandson ever again. Dalaysia Boycer”

Forsythe: Dalaysia(Said fearfully)

Luckily he knew where Dalaysia lived. Meanwhile Jughead cried as Dalaysia just got done giving him five lashes to the back.

Dalaysia: Now your back will match your dad’s

Jughead: Please!(Cried)

Dalaysia opened Jughead’s legs 

Dalaysia: And your body Is just as fun as your dad’s. 

Jughead: Please stop!(Cried)

With one hard thrust he pushed his dick Into Jughead’s hole thrusting hard and fast.

Jughead: N-no please(Sobbed)

Dalaysia cummed 

Jughead: Oh god(Whimpered) 

As Dalaysia pulled out of him Jughead curling his knees up to his chest. Dalaysia licked Jughead’s right cheek causing him to sob.

Dalaysia: I’ll be back to enjoy your body some more. It’s time for me to make your dad bleed some more.

He left the room and walked over to FP. But soon Forsythe, Alice, and some of The Serpents busted Into Dalaysia’s basement just as he held his knife against the back of FP’s neck. Forsythe saw that his son was shirtless and that his arms were chained to the wall so his back was to his dad and he was kneeling. Forsythe saw the whip marks and also saw second degree burns on FP’s back. 

Forsythe: Get the fuck away from my son! I’ll give you all the money In my account! Just please, drop the knife and don’t hurt my family!

Dalaysia: I have to say Forsythe, you were very very ugly. You still are. So I don’t know how you made such a good looking and tasty son. But thank you for doing so. And thank you for not giving your grandson your looks. Jughead Is so pretty.

Forsythe: You’ve got some fucking nerve showing up at my son’s house and running your mouth the way you always did. Get the hell out of Riverdale and never come near my boy again. Or I’ll put a bullet in that thick skull of yours!

Just as Dalaysia raised his knife Forsythe shot him to death. He quickly ran to FP, unchained his arms, and caught him as he fell back. FP’s breathing was labored. God, there was so much pain, his back stung so badly. 

Forsythe: I’m so sorry FP. My past keeps coming back to hurt you. Both you and Jughead. First Stonewall now Dalaysia. But he’s gone now, you’re fine. Are you okay? Where else are you hurt?

But FP couldn’t answer let alone breathe. All he could do Is gasp. Alice opened a door to see Jughead curled up on a mattress sobbing. She ran to him and pulled him Into her arms letting him sob Into her chest. FP and Jughead were brought to the hospital and put In separate rooms. After the doctors were done a doctor walked over to Forsythe and Alice.

The doctor: The whip marks on both of them will heal. Both of them were raped. But FP had a collapsed lung and the guy threw bleach on the whip marks and that’s why he had second degree burns on his back. But he’s okay now. We removed the air from the collapsed lung and with help from a breathing mask he Is breathing just fine. For the burns we put him on antibiotics and anti-itch medicines. Which he’ll bring home with him. Mr. Jones, you’re FP’s dad right?

Forsythe: Yes

The doctor: You may go see him

The doctor turned to Alice

The doctor: And you’re Jughead’s mom?

Alice did see Jughead as her son. And someday through marriage he would be.

Alice: Yes, I am

The doctor: You may go see him

Alice went to Jughead’s room and Forsythe went to FP’s. When Forsythe walked In besides the breathing mask he saw FP had a chest tube In his chest. FP was still out and breathing deeply. After watching FP for a while Forsythe dozed off. Later FP slowly opened his eyes and noticed his dad.

FP: Dad?(Whispered weakly) 

Forsythe’s eyes snapped opened

Forsythe: FP(Sighed relivly as he squeezed FP’s left hand)

FP: I heard what you said, about your past hurting Jughead and I. It’s okay, there’s some things In my past that hurt Jughead when I first came back Into his life. The thing with Jason Blossom and his dad. Penny Peabody. But Jughead and I overcame them together. And so will you and I.

A tear rolled down Forsythe’s right cheek as he kissed FP’s forehead.

Forsythe: I was so worried about you two. How are you feeling now?

FP: Tired, and In pain. Where’s Jughead?

Forsythe: In another hospital room. Alice Is watching over him. Unlike you he had no other Injuries other than the whipping and raping. I like Alice, she’s going to be good for both you and Jughead. 

FP smiled

FP: Yeah, she Is. I love her and I can tell she loves Jughead.

Forsythe: I also love you both son.

FP: I love you too dad

In the morning Forsythe and Alice brought FP and Jughead home. Forsythe made FP sit on his bed with his back towards his dad.

Forsythe: Doctors orders, I have to rub this on your back then give you medicine In the morning and before you go to bed for a week. Just relax, It’s going to sting at first but then It will feel good.

FP hissed as Forsythe started rubbing the anti-itch cream Into FP’s back. But then FP sighed as the cream started to feel good. When Forsythe was done he stood up.

Forsythe: Take your medicine son. I’m going to go wash my hands.

Not long after FP took his medicine Jughead walked Into his room. He saw that Jughead was crying.

Jughead: Mom told me how badly Dalaysia hurt you. Jesus dad, you scared the shit out of me!

The fact that his son was calling Alice mom made FP smile proudly. 

FP: Jug, last time you were the one that was hurt worse than me. I am more than happy and willing to take the worst of the Injuries and pain this time. 

Jughead started to sob hard and started to hyperventilate. 

FP: Hey hey(Pulled Jughead Into his arms)

FP: Breathe, I’m okay I’m fine. I promise everything’s going to be okay. You needed help last time It’s my turn now to make sure you didn’t get the worse of It. Breathe with me Juggie, breathe with me. I’m alive honey, I’m not going anywhere. 

Jughead slowly was able to breathe normal

FP: That’s It, just breathe. You’re okay, we both are.

FP grabbed Jughead’s cheeks and forced him to look him In the eyes.

FP: When I look into your eyes. It's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise. So much they hold. And just like them old stars. I see that you've come so far. To be right where you are. How old is your soul? I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up.(Sang)

He left a long kiss on Jughead’s forehead then pulled Jughead’s head onto his right shoulder.

Jughead: I love you daddy(Whispered) 

FP: I love you too kiddo. How about we Introduce your grandpa to Pops for supper tonight. He told me he never been there.

Jughead: Sounds like a good Idea

FP thought about how the massage his dad gave him felt amazing and decided to give Jughead one too.

FP: Sit on the bed with your back to me and take off your shirt.

Jughead: Why, what’s going on?

FP: Trust me

Jughead did as he was told. Soon FP started giving him a long back massage.

FP: I’m so proud of you Juggie. I hope you know that. I always have been. You are my pride and joy, my whole world, my beautiful baby boy.

He kissed Jughead’s right shoulder. Later that day the whole family went to Pops and Jughead and FP started telling Forsythe all about The Serpents again.

Forsythe: So first you were The Serpent King and now your son Is?

FP: Yes, at first I wasn’t happy that Jughead ended up In The Serpents too. But The Serpents are good people. It’s where Jughead and I belong. The Serpents are good for us. They are a family.

Forsythe: Well, I have to admit the jackets look good on you two.

Jughead: Did you find a house when you were house hunting grandpa?

Forsythe: Yes, actually when I came back up to your room FP after washing my hands I saw you two sound asleep In each other’s arms. So, I snuck out and bought the house while you were asleep. I was hoping after we’re done here that you guys can help me move my stuff to my new house.

FP: Of course dad. Of course we’ll help. Where Is your new house?

Forsythe: Only a few blocks from yours. I’m not leaving you and Jughead. I’m staying near my family. 

JB: What do you think of Pops grandpa? 

Forsythe: Better than I expected 

The family spent the whole time talking and laughing about the past. After they were done at Pops they helped Forsythe move Into his new house. FP’s dad and Jughead’s grandpa was back In their lives and this time was a good man and this time they had a good relationship with him. Everything was what they could hope for. Everything was happy and amazing.


End file.
